1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a planting system, and more particularly, to a multifunctional planting system with advantages of water economy and power economy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional indoor planting system utilizes deep flow hydroponics technique and mist spray hydroponics technique to grow the plant. Lots of water and dissolved oxygen are necessary in the deep flow hydroponics technique to provide better environment for planting the plant. Drawbacks of the deep flow hydroponics technique are large consumption of the water and limited supply of the dissolved oxygen. The mist spray hydroponics technique sprays the water to the roots of the plant for water economy. However, the mist spray hydroponics technique utilizes the motor to transform the water into vapor, which has the drawback of high power consumption.